A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cleaning implements, and more specifically, to an improved squeegee system for cleaning generally planar surfaces such as glass, plastic panels and enclosures, tiles, and window panes.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Hanson at al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,530) discloses an improved light-weight squeegee suitable for use in and around the home for cleaning and drying planar surfaces. The Hanson Patent uses S-shaped blades that are co-extruded from thermoplastics, each having a different hardness. However, the squeegee disclosed in the Hanson Patent does not include any type of track system to guide the squeegee along the planar surface to be cleaned.
The Kaminstein et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,411) discloses a squeegee assembly that includes a handle connected to the blade. The handle assembly has a hole which allows for convenient storage of the squeegee. The Kaminstein Patent is similar to the present invention as both have a handle type assembly connected to the squeegee blade, however, the Kaminstein Patent differs from the present invention because it fails to provide any type of track to guide the squeegee along the planar surface.
The Shepherd Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,755) discloses a wiper for attachment to the bottom edge of a window, or a shower door, so that when the shower door or window is opened or closed the track along which it runs is wiped clear. While the Shepard Patent does employ a squeegee type device to clear standing fluid and this device is mounted to a track, the present invention uses a track type system that is not dependent on the movement of a planar surface to achieve cleaning and drying of a planar surface. Furthermore, the present invention can be moved to different planar surfaces, while the Shepard Patent is more permanently suited to a relatively small track.
The Meaden et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,764) discloses a bathtub retractable shower curtain assembly that has a set of wipers which clean the shower curtain during its extension and retraction. The Meaden Patent use a track type system that is dependent on the movement of a planar surface to achieve cleaning and drying of a planar surface; whereas, the present invention does not require the movement of planar surfaces and it can be moved to different planar surfaces. Furthermore, the bathtub retractable shower curtain assembly is limited to the shower curtain and not any other planar surface requiring a squeegee.
The Siemund Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,730) discloses a squeegee construction for shower and bath surfaces. The Siemund Patent differs, however, because its utility does not provide any type of track to guide the squeegee along the planar surface.
The Jones Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,247) illustrates a design for a squeegee, which lacks any illustration of a corresponding track system.